fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Maleficent's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered a room out of nowhere. Then a vixen, a kitten, and a squirrel descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first one was a female fox with red fur, brown paws, a white muzzle and underbelly, a black nose and tips on her pointy, pink ears, a bushy tail with a white tip, and green eyes, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Vixey. The second one was a white kitten with blue eyes, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a big pink bow around her neck and a matching small bow on her head. Her name was Marie, Vixey's friend. The third and last one was a squirrel wearing a purple bandeau top and a matching skirt, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Sandy Cheeks, Vixey and Marie's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Female Animals!" Lawrence announced. Vixey was the first to land on her feet, Marie the next, and Sandy the last. "Mistress Vixey, Mistress Marie, and Mistress Sandy!" Lawrence finished. The vixen, kitten, and squirrel flew over to the crib and looked at the mouse, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with black fur, eyelashes, eyes, nose, and tail, peach skin, white gloves, pink footy pajamas, and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Minnie Mouse. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Sandy smiled. She, Vixey, and Marie left the cradle and faced Naveen and Tiana. "Your majesties!" said all three female animals, curtsying. Vixey said, "Each of us may bless the child with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic orange dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With ebony upon her eyes Skin the color of the peach She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Marie's turn to grant Minnie her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Sandy's turn to grant Minnie her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Naveen and Tiana were alarmed by what was happening. Even the female animals didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil fairy in its place. The evil fairy was a slender, tall woman with shallow lime skin, yellow eyes, a prominent chin, red lips and fingernails, wearing a black horned headdress, an evil-omen ring, and a predominantly black and purple cloak. Her name was Maleficent. Resting on her left shoulder was a slender Raven with black feathers, a yellow-orange beak and clawed feet, mean pink eyes, and purple bags under his eyes. His name was Diablo, Maleficent's pet raven. "Why, it's Maleficent!" Marie gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Sandy. Vixey shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Wooly immediately shielded Danny from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Naveen." said Maleficent. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Maleficent stopped when she saw the female animals and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel." Sandy angrily started to fly towards Maleficent, but she was held back by Vixey. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Maleficent. "You weren't wanted!" said Vixey angrily. "Not what?" asked Maleficent. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Diablo's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Tiana stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Tiana. Then Maleficent stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Vixey, Marie, and Sandy quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Maleficent was planning to do to her. Then Maleficent spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eleventh birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Tiana, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Maleficent began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Naveen angrily. Then the guards approached Maleficent, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Maleficent. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Maleficent laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Diablo flew off to her lair. Tiana continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Naveen was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Vixey said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Sandy still has her gift to give." Naveen was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Sandy shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Maleficent's powers are far too great!" answered Vixey. Marie approached Naveen and Tiana. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Sandy to the front. "But..." Sandy stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Marie. "Yes, go on." agreed Vixey. Sandy did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic purple dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers allCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs